Baby Hazel Brushing Time
Baby Hazel Brushing Time is the third game of the series and Hazel's teeth is re-designed. Character *Baby Hazel Description Instructions It is time to teach Baby Hazel How to brush! So, you need to wake up Baby Hazel and convince her to Brush. Pick up the tools required for brushing, tongue cleaning, gum massaging and washing face. Help Baby Hazel to complete all brush time activities without making her cry. Complete the activities within less time to earn more points. Use mouse to play this game. Enjoy! Level 1 - Waking Baby Hazel Good Morning!! Birds are chirping and it is sunshine everywhere. Wake up Baby Hazel, with a warm loving hug and refresh her mood with all those toys she wants. Level 2 - Picking up brushing items Now Baby Hazel is ready to brush. Select the required accessories for brush time activities by clicking on them. PS: Required accessories are listed in hint section. As you pick up correct accessory, tick mark is shown on them. Level 3 - Teaching Baby Hazel Now we have all accessories required for brushing activity. Ah... You know what? Baby Hazel is confused about the accessories you have chosen. Help her to identify and place the required accessory on each activity. Level 4 - Baby Hazel getting ready Hurray!! How Baby Hazel knows about brushing activities. Let us help her to complete them to get ready for the day. Plot and Tips Level 1 Baby Hazel is seen sleeping. The player needs to wake her up but she will be upset. The player needs to give her toys to make her happy. There are 5 toys to choose, including a rattle, a ball, a teddy bear, a rubber duck and mobile. The ball will not make her happy. If you pick the wrong toy for her, she will cry. Level 2 The player needs to pick the correct items by clicking on them. The list of items including Tap Water, Tooth Paste, Mug, Gum Massager, Tooth Brush, Tongue Cleaner, Soap and Towel. If you picked the wrong item, there will be a cross on that item and you will get the -5 seconds penalty. Level 3 There are four activities. The player needs to drag the Gum Massager into the third activity, the Tongue Cleaner in the second activity, the tooth brush in the first activity and soap in the last activity. Level 4 Baby Hazel will be at the sink with all the accessories. Baby Hazel will brush her teeth, clean her tongue, massage her gum and then wash her face. Sometimes, it is difficult to drag the mug into tap water or Baby Hazel because it might not work. When Baby Hazel completes all activities, the clapping sounds will be heard. Gallery BabyHazelBrushingTime1.png|Title screen BabyHazelBrushingTime2.png|Baby Hazel satisfied in level 1 BabyHazelBrushingTime3.png|The required items in level 2 BabyHazelBrushingTime4.png|The correct steps in level 3 BabyHazelBrushingTime5.png|Brushing Baby Hazel's teeth in level 4 BabyHazelBrushingTime6.png|Cleaning Baby Hazel's tongue in level 4 BabyHazelBrushingTime7.png|Massaging Baby Hazel's gums in level 4 BabyHazelBrushingTime8.png|Baby Hazel washing her face in level4 BabyHazelBrushingTime9.png|Baby Hazel satisfied in level 4 Trivia * This is the first game which Baby Hazel has her new teeth. * The photo of Baby Hazel at the top in level 1 is probably taken in Baby Hazel Gingerbread House. Errors * In level 3, Tongue is misspelled as 'Tounge' Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-brushing-time.html Category:Games